Driven to Distraction
by LackLuster99
Summary: Sample Chapter from my current "A History of Love" series I am writing. This is not for the faint of heart. EdXWinry goodness! Check out "A History of Love" for more! I am weekly updating that story until it fizzles out :


"Edward! Get off me, right now! I HAVE to finish this leg pivot tonight and I will NOT have you getting in the way."

The wrench fell swiftly and with iron accuracy. He let out a yelp and put a hand to his bleeding nose.

His first mistake was to decide to read his book in the basement anyway, but it had become a common ritual for him to read and plan future lessons in that location….well, perhaps it wasn't the _location_ that lured him there, but the person in it.

His second mistake was to set down the book for a while and watch his fiancé hammering and filing down flexible metal as she tried to complete her final automail order before her wedding day. She was rushed, so she was nearly frantic in her movements around the lab and her cheeks were pink with the exercise of running from one side of her workstation to the other. Edward tried not to laugh at her, as her expression became more harassed with each passing minute. She was deep in concentration and he found her focus dead sexy.

He still loved his tune ups. As a young boy and state alchemist, he had not realized truly the reasons why he got such pleasure from letting her tune his prosthetic limbs. Now, as a grown and sexually experienced man, he knew it was the closeness but also the fact that he was a part of her utmost concentration while working on her masterpieces. Even now, he found himself wishing he was scheduled for an upgrade, just to have her tinker with his leg…

And maybe a few other areas too.

His third, and perhaps last mistake, was to act on the hardness he felt expanding against his belt. He knew better than to do this; but, sometimes Edward Elric was rash and impulsive. That was what had made him such a powerful alchemist, after all.

He had crept up from behind her as she was tweaking the balance on a particularly complicated gear in the model. His breath caught in his throat as he attempted to make no sound. Reach out, he had grabbed her breasts and pulled her whole body back against his torso. He was granted 1 millisecond of paradise (feeling her plentiful rump against his crotch) before the wrench split his face open.

"DAMNIT, WOMAN!" He screamed in pain and rolled on the floor in misery. She was ignoring his agony and went back to work after a few audible huffs and puffs.

He stood back up and eyed her menacingly.

"Why did you do that!"

"Just because I agreed to marry you, doesn't mean I agreed to drop what I'm doing to play with your man thing." She said sharply, blushing at her own immature choice of language.

"_MAN,_ thing?" he chocked on the cusp of laughter, but one look at her stern glance of doom silenced the chuckle from his throat.

"YOU know what I mean!" she snapped.

"It's a penis, Winry. I have a penis."

He ducked the next wrench. He was getting better and better at that.

He caught her left wrist before she could grab a third, and pushed her roughly against the wall, flattening her with his body and silencing any new threat of violence she could muster at him.

"EDWARD!" she protested. "I said no!"

She was so cute when she was angry.

"Listen, Winry!" he said sharply. "You are stressed. I can help you with that. I've been watching you this past half hour and you are rushing yourself so much you are starting to look careless. Let me sort it out for you."

She struggled against him, attempting to tickle roughly at his hips and arm pits. He didn't flinch.

She would NOT admit that her stomach was in knots with desire. She had been horny all day and not allowed to act on it. What was WORSE, he had come down to her work area to read, and watching him sprawled out on her work bench, his shirt riding up to reveal the hair line from belly button to pants had been awfully tempting. No. She would not admit it.

"NO!" She yelled and clenched her eyes shut.

That was her first mistake.

Closing her eyes, she was vulnerable to unseen attacks, such as his lips smashing against hers and his hands going straight for the cup of her crotch. He started rubbing; and at first she tried to stop him.

But resistance was futile.

Within 2 minutes, Edward was carrying her towards the work bench, her legs straddling his body. He pushed her flat against the sterile leather cushioned table and crawled on top of her, absolutely hungry with wanting. He nipped at her lips and then trailed heated kisses from her chin to her exposed navel.

She was being rough, her nails scratching his scalp and tugging his hair out of its ponytail.

Usually he would protest. Right now, he didn't mind it.

Another 2 minutes, and he was completely naked with her mouth around his cock. He felt hot all over and realized that he might have made some mistakes in the beginning…

But the pay off was huge.

His feet arched with pleasure and he rubbed her head against him encouragingly. "That feels…so incredible" he breathed, laying back, letting her suck him dry.

Just when he felt the first pangs of orgasm, she ceased her efforts. Edward at first was in a daze and didn't realize at first that she was crawling back up his body.

"You on top," she moaned.

He wasn't about to argue. Flipping her roughly, and nearly snapping their tabletop in two, Edward grabbed her legs and securely locked them on his shoulders as he entered her. She arched into him and moaned his name, and he nearly came undone watching her face go dark with desire. He pushed himself to keep going.

He closed his eyes and thrust forward, quickening his pace, worshiping how she made him feel. Suddenly he felt something cold against his buttocks and realized that Winry HAD found a wrench, but now was using it to lightly spank his ass as he fucked her.

He nearly busted laughing, but it surprisingly felt good. He clenched his fingers around her breasts and moaned as she continued her ministrations.

2 minutes later, they were both climaxing.

The wrench finally dropped to the floor.

/

She would NOT admit to Edward, that the minute she pulled her jump suit back on and got back to work, that she found herself actually concentrating better than before and her plan to rehash the balance of the limb seemed more clear and precise. She would not admit that the short break had actually been quite welcome and productive.

Instead, she merely huffed and puffed as she resumed her frantic hammering of the metal in front of her as Edward slowly put his clothes back on and pulled his book to his lap.

However, she couldn't quite seem to wipe the smile off her face. And THAT, he definitely noticed.


End file.
